Tarn's Pet
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Tarn has finally tracked down one of those on The List. The locals have pointed his team in the direction of where target Gyro lives. But the plan is a bit complicated when a young fembot answers the door instead. The Decepticon Justice Division's next victim has a daughter and Tarn just so happens to like what he sees.


**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to Autobot Nightfury for helping me so much with this chapter since I was having trouble. I spent quite a bit of time writing this chapter so I hope you like it! Oh, and if you are not sure who the Decepticon Justice Division is they a special group of Decepticons who hunt down any other Decepticon that goes against Megatron's wishes. Tarn is the leader who can kill a bot by syncing his voice to a bot's spark and causing it to give in and fade away/explode. Helex has a chamber in his chest that's used to melt down bots, if only partally. Vos only speaks Ancient Cybertronian and only knows a couple of words in modern speech. Tesarus has grinder in his chest that rips bots apart. Kaon turns into an electric chair so you can guess what his uses are! So I'm sorry if it's a bit hard to follow if you have no idea who they are! **

Pixel and her father had been about to sit down for dinner when there was a knock at the door. Pixel, being an obedient daughter swiftly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the door only to be greeted by a group of five mechs. They were all huge, save one who was only a bit taller than herself. Pixel was a bit confused. She knew she had grown up far from her mother world, "Cybertron," but it was still a shock to see her own kind on this planet.

"Is Gyro home, my dear? We have some business with him but can't seem to find him." the leader of the group spoke up, the mask he wore was eerily familiar to Pixel but she couldn't put her digit on why she recognized it.

"My dad? Oh, yes! He's home. We were just about to sit down for dinner but you're welcome to join us." she responded happily, it was always a treat to have guests.

Tarn watched her carefully as she lead them to the dining area. She was not what he had been expecting to find while looking for his target. But he was not complaining about the situation. It was always a treat to find a fembot during the job.

"Dad, some of your friends are here. They said they wanted to talk to you." Pixel announced with glee, her pink frame shuddered with excitement. Gyro chuckled as he took another bite off his plate. His daughter was always so happy about any situation. But then the Decepticon Justice Division walked into their lives and everything changed.

As soon as Gyro laid optics on them, he knew who they were and death crawled into his spark. Once upon a time Gyro had been a general for Megatron but had abandoned it once he found out his mate was with spark. It had been her dying wish for her to take their daughter away from this war and had asked him to settle on a planet that was safe from Decepticon interference, fearing their daughter would be taken into their ranks.

"Get away from them!" Gyro bellowed, getting to his peds in a flash. Pixel gave him a confused looked but was promptly jerked away by her sire. Her father never looked so mad.

" It's been a long time, Gyro. Megatron was so curious why you abandoned our cause but I think I finally understand now. You had a daughter, didn't you? " Tarn chortled, reaching out to stroke her cheek, but she was quickly pulled farther away by her sire. Thus avoiding the Decepticon's touch.

Gyro put on a strong face but he did not know what to do! If he had known his name had been put on the Division's list for walking away from the Decepticon's ranks, he would have just stayed put. But he had Pixel and he had wanted to honor his mate's final wish.

"What if I came back? Would that appease Megatron? Please, there has to be someone to make this all go away! I deserted but I did not tell the Autobots our secrets." Gyro finally begged with the group, knowing his options were limited. The smallest of the group said something incoherent to the leader.

"No, you know Helex goes first this time, Vos. You went first last time." Tarn lightly scolded. Vos gave an impatient noise as he crossed his arms. He would have to wait his turn. Helex already looked smug.

Pixel's spark jolted at their words. Who were they? What did they want with her and her father? Her optics glanced frantically at her father but he only made her feel worse. His face plating had taken on a sickly, pale color and she could see his legs shaking. Pixel thought she would be sick. She didn't quite understand what was going on but she knew what Decepticons were and that they killed without mercy.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Gyro. Megatron wants you punished. You've been on the list since you left. We just now got a tip off about your whereabouts and now we're here. We just didn't expect you to have a daughter to take care of too. Perhaps we should use her as an example of what we are going to do to you." Tarn suggested, taking one ped step closer to the pink femme. Her tiny wing struts went down in fright. The femme had not been part of the plan but there was no changing that now.

"No! She's not apart of this! I swear she knows nothing and is innocent, please!" Gyro continued to beg. Pixel had never seen her father so upset.

"Doesn't change the fact that she's the reason you abandoned the cause. If she had not been born, we wouldn't even be here. So why not give her a taste of your punishment? Vos is dying for a chance to rip into a bot." Tarn purred, patting Vos on the helm. The tiny mech rubbed his servos together gleefully.

Pixel's legs trembled violently. She didn't understand! Her father had never mentioned any affiliation with the Decepticons and these looked ready to cut into her and Gyro. The only sign that he had ever wore an insignia was the scar where he had forcefully removed something from his armor.

Tarn watched her carefully. He knew she wouldn't run. The look she gave her father showed that she would not abandon him in this dire situation. Good, she wouldn't get far anyways. But she was quite the treat. Slag, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen a femme that hadn't been in some sort of brothel. Her optics were a gold color, showing she belonged to no affiliation, and her lips were parted in a fashion that signified a want to sob or scream. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to convince Megatron to let him keep this treat. But he could tell his team were getting antsy to do their job.

"Dad, I don't understand! Why are they here? What are they talking about?" Pixel begged for an answer, her cheeks were wet with tears. Gyro's mouth moved as if to speak but nothing came out. How could he admit everything to her? He had to tell her.

"Pixel...they are the Decepticon Justice Division... I..I was a Decepticon but I left when I found out your carer was with spark. So I abandoned the Decepticon cause...and I was put on The List." Gyro finally admitted, looking like a broken mech. Pixel's stare turned to Tarn as her sire's words struck her. Even she had heard of the DJD. But the malicious mech looked anxious to finish out the job.

"Helex, why don't you open up your smelting chamber? The little one will go in first. But for the femme's sake, just melt her down quickly." Tarn said, motioning for Helex to come forward. He gave him a knowing looking as he stepped out of the way. The titan of a mech understood his leader's signal.

The femme backed fearfully into her father. Tarn could almost taste the sweet terror that emanated from her spark. He would be surprised if she even survived through Helex's treatment. The poor thing had even been kind enough to lead them inside. His special receptors could hear the frantic pulsing of her spark. It was a sound he had grown to love. But her pulse danced around in his helm. It was like the fluttering of a bird in a cage. The desperation was something he could hear all day.

Perhaps she was just a victim of circumstance, but all those affiliated with the target had to be dealt with in some form or fashion. Her frame shuddered delightfully as Helex came closer. Tarn wanted to make her whimper, pull sweet sounds from the little femme, but once more, they were on a tight schedule.

"Come on, kiddo, in you go!" Helex laughed, grasping the tiny fembot tightly and throwing her into the chamber inside his chest. Pixel landed roughly inside and frantically looked around her surrounding. It was cramp and the heat made her internal cooling units work harder than usual. It didn't help as she felt the temperature rise. She finally closed her optics as she accepted her fate. This wasn't how she had wanted to go...

Tarn looked at the chamber as it gave off a glow. He wished he could have played more but they were busy mechs. Though the look of Gyro's face was delicious enough. It was so easy to break a sire. You just had to hit them right where it hurt. The little fembot had meant so much to him, enough for him to give his rank among the Decepticons.

"Well, that didn't take long, now did it? It's amazing you sparked such a delicate creature. But beautiful things are the first to die and only the ugly remain." Tarn chuckled. A soft melody had played through this entire interaction. It was always on and loud enough for anyone standing close to him. The DJD and his victims were usually the only ones that ever heard it. The music had became his calling card. He liked to think of it as a luxury for those on The List.

It should also be said that Tarn's chassis rarely stopped moving. It was often you did not see it but his form was constantly transforming back and forth, from the plating on his back to the parts of his legs. It was his addiction to feel the constant change but too much trouble to completely transform while he worked.

"Y-You monster! She was all I had and you killed her! She didn't even know who you were and you killed her!" Gyro sobbed, his fists clenched so hard that it hurt. Vos looked at Tarn with a look of amusement and muttered a few more words.

"Yes, Vos, you may go first now." Tarn mused, giving the vocalist a endearing rub of the helm. Screaming ensued as Vos ripped into the older mech.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face when Vos started carving into him? Priceless!" Tesarus laughed, slapping Vos on the back and nearly toppling him. Vos exclaimed angrily at the larger mech in his own tongue. Most of his words were lost to Tesarus but he caught the drift of what he said.

"Good ole', Vos. He never lets us down. But don't count out Helex, did you see that femme? She was terrified when he even took a step toward her, not to mention when he picked her up. Too bad the little thing is dead though, she looked like she might of been more fun to get some intimate torture going on." Kaon chortled. Tarn chuckled at all their statements. It was time to get back to their ship. He had things to do.

Unfortunately, after Kaon got a hold on the mech named Gyro, his spark had given out and Tarn had not had a chance to stop the pulsing of his spark. But no matter, he had a better prize.

As they walked in, they were confronted by a very upset looking, older fembot.

"So you go off and kill the target and leave me behind? I was told I would get to come along for the fun this time." she growled, her arms crossed and a medical apparatus in her servo. Ah, the former Autobot never ceased to amaze Tarn. It was incredible what time with the DJD did to the femme's psyche.

"Come now, Siren. I couldn't leave the ship unattended and you are a medic, not a discipline officer. Besides, you wouldn't of found it fun. The target didn't put up a fight and died quickly. Only Kaon and Tesarus got a go with him before he gave out. Also I brought you a new friend." Tarn chuckled, giving the fembot an endearing peck on her helm. Siren huffed but did not go farther into her rage.

What kind of friend?

"Let her out, Helex. I don't need the dear melted." Tarn ordered, giving the chamber a knock with his fist. Helex smirked and did as he was told. A wide-opticed, heavy venting Pixel greeted the group. Her armor was red-hot but not yet melted and seemed to be in good health. Tarn was sickeningly gentle as he pulled her out and held her. The little fembot was too weak to fight back as the older mech gave her a gentle nuzzle. Pixel could hear the melody as her helm was forced to lay against his chest.

"You left her alive? I thought she was dead as soon as she got put in there!" Tesarus shouted, shocked to see the femme he thought to be dead. Pixel whimpered softly at the noises and her cheeks were still wet from where she had endured the sounds of her sire's death. It was enough to make her want to curl up and die.

"You know I'm a sucker for beautiful trophies, Tesarus. Besides, she's worth more alive than dead. So I had Helex fake her death to get more fun out of Gyro. He wasn't the funnest of targets anyways. But be warned, this one is mine." Tarn warned, letting them know that she was not to be tortured during her stay. He would deal out any punishment necessary.

Siren looked over the terrified femmling. The fembot was shuddering and the ordeal had not been kind to her. She was surprised Tarn had even brought back such a delicate creature. A sigh escaped her as she realized the new femme would not be around long.

"Well, if she's staying here then that means we need to know her name. So what is it, fembot? Flowerpower?" Siren asked, her tone still rough but turning a bit more gentle as the scared femme's helm jerked up to look at her.

"M-My name? It's...P...Pixel..." she whispered, forcing herself to speak through the fear. Pixel was afraid of upsetting these already unstable mechs. Siren's lips turned up in a small smile.

"Pixel? Cute..." Tarn whispered, a servo sliding down her side. Pixel squirmed at the foreign touch but knew better than to fight it. She did not see them torture her sire but his screams were enough to warn her against any action. Siren sighed, she knew that terror. It felt like yesterday that she had made her own appearance on this ship, her once being the pet that squirmed at every touch. But that was before she had became molded into the group. She began to resemble the captors that had defiled her. She had grown to love them.

"I...I want to go home...p-please, I... I don't want to die like this..." the poor thing whimpered, feeling Tarn's hold tighten. Surprisingly, Siren felt sick. Yes she enjoyed the screams of mechs begging for their lives, but this one reminded her so much of her past self. She even remembered whimpering words similar to Pixels'.

"Ah, but you are home now, pet, and I won't kill you as long as you are a good femme." he chortled back, the frantic pulsing of her spark ringing in his receptors. Vos was quick to say something that seemed to make Tarn laugh. Pixel's optics widened as she heard his words for the first time. This mech was speaking ancient Cybertronian and years of her father teaching it to her as a hobby were coming in handy.

"My...My father named me Pixel...after my carer. But, yes it also because of my t-tiny frame." Pixel responded, catching Vos off guard. His optics went wide and then narrowed in on her.

"Haha! She understands you, Vos. Good, you can talk her receptors off now." Tarn laughed, finding his new pet even more valuable. Vos responded and it was something similar to, "Not if I rip them off first!" Pixel gulped as she translated.

"Let me see her now, Tarn. I need to see if Helex accidentally melted anything important while she was in there." Siren said, gently taking the femmling from his arms. Tarn did not protest as he willingly handed her over. He had to contact Megatron over his success anyways.

Siren was more gentle than she had been in years as she laid the new femme on the medical berth.

"If you are going to survive here there's some lessons you've got to learn quickly. First, never disobey Tarn no matter what. He's a discipline officer and will not tolerate it. Second, he likes petite, meek femmes so keep acting like yourself. Third, either learn an instrument or have a good voice. It'll put you in good favors with him when he's in a particularly foul mood. Fourth, never talk poorly of Megatron. It'll get you killed." Siren began, doing a quick scan.

Pixel was caught off guard by the sudden speech but nodded her helm in understanding. She did not know this femme but she did know that she was trying to help.

"But aren't you apart of the DJD...? Why are you being nice?" she asked timidly. Siren sighed as the images flashed through her mind.

"Long story short, I was an Autobot medic named Chime once. I was Ratchet's assistant and a brilliant one at that. One day I got separated from Ratchet during a battle and I was unfortunate enough to run into Tarn. He had seen me before from where I sang at a few bars during the days before the War. So he decided I was much more useful alive than dead and he brought me here. I was just like you and every mech on this damn team got their turn with me. He liked me to sing to him when he was upset. You are lucky that Tarn has taken a liking to you and is keeping you to himself but I don't know how much better that is. After so many years here I stopped feeling sorry for myself and realized I knew more about these mechs than anyone else. Even their energon lust started to seep into my spark. I've torn apart my fair share of their targets. So they started to see me more as part of the team and eventually they released me from status of 'pet' and now you're here to replace it, little one. They even renamed me Siren because they said I won over Tarn with my voice." Siren laughed, red optics glancing up to see Pixel's horrified face. She had to admit she was a cute one.

But Pixel took every work to spark. If she was going to survive then she needed all the advice she could get. Pixel was just thankful that her father had taught her an instrument that was very similar to the Earth equivalent of a violin.


End file.
